Scabbed Knee
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: "There's dirt in it." Francis looked at the injury closer, "We should clean that up." "I'm not a child, Francis." Arthur snapped, walking back towards his bike, blood gushing down his leg, "It'll heal." oOo FrUk oneshot, first upload of the year oOo


****HOLY SHI- I have not updated anything since, uh, the 24****th**** of December? SHIZ. I'm sorry, I've had assloads of homework and schoolwork and I've had to go to bed earlier because of exams. (Exams? At the start of 2011? Oh yeah.) Hopefully this comeback fic won't be complete crap. Comments on improvement and adornment are cookies. ****

It happened quicker then he could press the brake, turn, or even shout. Now, he was sitting on the ground, sighing at the pain in his arms and knee from trying to prevent any serious injury.

Arthur knew it was a bad idea to go ride bikes today – of all days. Because the World Meeting had let out early, most of the people decided that taking a bike ride around a Washington D.C. park would be good to relieve some stress.

If that stress could be relieved by wrecking. Arthur only ran to his room and changed into more an exercise-friendly t-shirt and shorts because he heard the group would be going for lunch afterward. Of course, the tab on Alfred; and Arthur could use a free lunch with the times being tough.

Arthur had decided to take his own path, which was a legal path behind some American citizens. He wasn't doing anything wrong either, like riding like he was driving.

It was that dumb, stupid little boy who decided to cut away from his family and try to ride in front of Arthur. But the sudden appearance of the boy from another bike path cutting in front of Arthur ended up with him on the ground, wishing he could smack that child.

He heard another bike pull up, and the brakes hissing quietly as it slowed down. Arthur just kept his forehead against his knee, wondering if he broke it.

The kickstand of the other bike was heard, and the rider quietly walked over. Arthur just hoped that this was the parent, so he could give them a good speech.

"Mon cher, are you OK?"

Arthur grimaced at the voice, "Worse now that you're here, frog."

Francis chuckled before continuing to check on the Brit, grabbing his arms and rolling up the short t-shirt sleeve to make sure there wasn't any blood on the shoulders. "What happened, may I ask?"

"Some boy cut me off while changing tracks." Arthur tried to pull away, "He didn't even stop to apologize."

"That's American children for you." Francis continued to inspect, rolling up the shorts that covered Arthur's knee. "Oh my."

"What? Is it poking out of the skin?"

"Non, non. It's bleeding."

Arthur shrugged, "Nothing much, I'm a nation. It'll be gone in an hour."

Francis sat back on his heels as he reached to inspect the other knee, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Cher, it's a huge cut." He argued, "I'm just making sure your other knee is fine."

"Francis, damn it. I'm fine, just some cuts." Arthur got up, but had to bend his injured knee due to the sting it caused.

"There's dirt in it." Francis looked at the injury closer, "We should clean that up."

"I'm not a child, Francis." Arthur snapped, walking back towards his bike, blood gushing down his leg, "It'll heal."

The Frenchman didn't listen. While Arthur was picking his bike up and checking the chain (oh, the person he rented it from was going to be pissed, he figured), Francis had pulled sanitary wipes out of his pocket (he didn't want American germs to fly home with him).

"Now, do you happen to know where –" Arthur yelped, seeing that stupid idiot right behind him. No sense of space, whatsoever! Along with that, he had held the Brit's shoulders firmly in his hands.

"It could get infected." He sang-songed, showing Arthur the sanitary wipe in his hand.

"Don't do it, you git." Arthur snarled.

Francis just hummed, kneeling down and quickly pressing the wipe to Arthur's knee. The sudden touch of sanitizer to his open cut stung badly, he yelped again while trying to jerk his knee away.

"Hold – still!" Francis pulled Arthur's leg back, firmly pressing the wipe against the knee. "Hold still – Angleterre!"

"It stings you git!" Arthur yanked his leg free again, "It's also fi-"

Second time that day Arthur found himself falling forward, having lost balance while trying to free himself. He clenched his eyes shut, braced for hard impact on the concrete and Francis probably under him in a suggestive way.

Our Frenchman, however, was a quick thinker and moved quickly. He instantly threw himself backward where he figured Arthur was going to kiss the ground again, being a pillow.

A little late though, Arthur landed and Francis grunted as he felt the impact of the other's head on his.

"Bloody –" Arthur began, but stopped when he noticed that – yes, he was on top of Francis – but didn't hit the concrete again.

Francis rubbed his forehead, muttering, "You're welcome."

Arthur did the same, seeing his elbow was bleeding from where it scrapped against the ground recently. "Thanks, git."

"Aw, someone's elbow is bleeding."

"Don't you –" Arthur gave up, "– fine."

_**WoOoW**_

Alfred started to slow his bike down, looking around for the two missing from his party. Francis and Arthur – surely others thought Francis just took Arthur for some time alone. The American thought they just got lost.

Going back and looking down the paths that were branching off of the one they were on, Alfred finally saw Francis' and Arthur's bikes. Arthur's seemed to have just suffered a sudden wipeout, the chain was looking weird on it and the side had a huge mark on it.

He got off his bike and walk towards the scene, but stopped when the missing countries came into view.

"Now, now, Cher, stop pulling away."

"It stings!"

"It won't if you look away."

"Whatever!"

America crossed his arms and smiled at the scene of France dapping at England's bleeding elbow and a band-aid on the knee.

"Hey!" He called, walking over, "What happened here, you guys are holding us up."

"Angleterre wrecked." Francis said, "Going his own way, I had to follow him to make sure he wasn't going to be seriously injured."

Arthur's head shot up from where he was looking at his elbow, "You stalker!" he was quiet, seeming to feel the comfort of Francis' doctoring. "But I guess you were useful…"

Laughing, Alfred started walking away, "When ya get the chance, we're gonna be at McDonald's."

Arthur and Francis looked up, grimacing at each other.

"… I'll get my own, thanks." Francis muttered. "You're invited to come with me, Angleterre. I'll even pay."

"… I did come on this just to get a free lunch, so why not?"

* * *

****Oh, Arthur, you turned into a Swiss! (*shot by Switzerland*) Well… this is my epic comeback, first upload of the year for me. It feels like crap, but yet it doesn't - I feel proud of it. :/ In a few months it'll be my 1 year anniversary of having an FF account, yay! **

**Anyway, story idea… came from watching Dogs 101 on Animal Planet. People riding bikes in a park with their dogs gave me and idea for a SuFin, but this turned up instead. Hope you at least enjoyed. Comments on improvement and adornment are cookies. **  
**


End file.
